If only
by Eowyn-Faith
Summary: I decided to rewrite Elphaba's melting. Glinda should have a chance to properly say goodbye. A lot of words had been unsaid, in my opinion.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credits for WICKED go to Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwartz. ****I own the plot, the idea, nothing else.**

**Thanks to Meltalviel for betareading.**

**AN: I decided to write a fanfic about what would Glinda say and do if she knew that Elphaba would be "killed". **

**I think their goodbye had been short and meaningless. They had been best friends since attending Shiz and I decided Glinda should have said more then just:** _**"And I've had so many friends... but only one that mattered."**_** I took the last two scenes out of the Musical and rewrote them. Still a lot of lines are directly from the Musical.**

**I****f Only**

Glinda couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see her, Elphaba. Sweet Oz, she missed her. Missed her so much that it hurt. A pain too intense to describe in words.

A lot had happened today.

First Elphaba had melted. Glinda had listened to her friend being killed.The mere thought about what had happened brought tears to her eyes.

As she had returned to the castle, to the Emerald City, she had learned that the Wizard was Elphaba's father. He, her own father, was responsible for her death. Glinda still couldn't comprehend it. Elphaba, a child of both worlds. The Wizard, Elphaba's father.

How could a parent order other people to kill his child?

Long ago she had stopped believing the Wizard's words, Morrible's words. She had realized that everything was fake. It had been the day Nessarose died. Glinda had learned that it was her wrong-doing, her telling Morrible about Elphaba's weakness that had killed Nessarose.

Now she was alone. Truly alone.

Boq, Nessarose, Fiyero and Elphaba were dead. The Wizard was gone. Morrible was in prison. Dorothy and Toto were on their way back to Kansas.

She was left to make good. She, Glinda the Good.

Glinda felt horrible. Sad. Hurt. Alone.

She had never realized how important her friends had been, how much she needed them, until they were all gone. Dead.

A lot of words have been left unsaid. She never had a real chance to tell Elphaba how sorry she was for what happend to Nessarose. She had never apologized. Never. She would give anything to talk to her again. If only for one last time. She would say all the things left unsaid. She even could tell Elphaba about the Wizard being her father.

If only she had the chance. If only.

Glinda leant her head against the cool glass of the window. Never really focusing on anything outside her room. Gazing at the stars but not realizing that there was a falling star as she made her wish.

"I wish I could talk to Elphaba. I wish I could apologize. I wish I had one last time with her. If only her last few minutes."

Glinda didn't know how long she sat at the window but the next thing she realized was that she woke up in her bed. Her favourite dress, babyblue, laid next to her on a chair. Glinda never wore pink anymore. Not since Elphaba had defied the wizard. Pink reminded her of her friend. Glinda had once said: "Pink goes good with green."

Wearing pink would always remind her of her friend. Maybe it was time to wear pink again or maybe green, to honor and cherish the memory of her friend.

"I fell asleep in my dress. Why is it…Yesterday I… No. It can't be. She… No, never. Yes, but how." Glinda tried to clear her mind.

And all the memories of yesterday came back.

Yesterday she woke up in her bed, her dress, the baby blue dress, lying next to her on a chair.

Yesterday she had taken her bubble, flew to Kiamo Ko.

Yesterday she had talked to Elphaba.

Yesterday.

Yesterday was today. Yes. Somehow she traveled back in time, one day. One day was enough. It was all she needed. She had a second chance. If only to say goodbye.

Glinda didn't know how it was possible. Yes, she had wished for a second chance but had never believed that it would be possible. Never in her wildest dreams. But no. It couldn't be true. It was impossible. Or maybe not. There was one way to find out. She had to travel to Kiamo Ko.

Determined to say properly goodbye Glinda traveled by bubble towards Kiamo Ko. Fiyero's castle. The place where the witch lived. Elphaba.

If yesterday was today she would find her friend, still alive. She would be able to apologize and say goodbye.

"I hope I am not too late. I hope she is still alive." Glinda whispered to noone.

Arriving at the castle Glinda took her time to observe her friend, unseen. Elphaba still lived. Yes, she had gotten her second chance. Glinda thanked every unnamed god for giving her the chance to say goodbye.

Glinda wanted to memorize everything about Elphaba. The way she walked, talked. The way she subconsciously tried to swish her hair just like Glinda had taught her all those years ago. She wanted to never forget her. Never.

"Oh, for Oz's sake, stop crying! I can't listen to it anymore! Oh, you want to see your Aunt Em and your Uncle What's-his-name again?! Then get those shoes off your feet! Little brat... takes a dead woman's shoes; must have been raised in a barn! Chistery! Oh, Chistery, there you are. Where are the others? Chistery, please... if you don't at least try to keep speaking you will never..." Suddenly Elphaba saw Glinda standing in an alcove. "Go away."

"They're coming for you. Elphaba. You have to run. You have to hide."

"Go away!" Elphaba repeated.

It wasn't up for discussion. She wouldn't listen to what Glinda had to say. Elphaba wanted the shoes. The one Dorothy wore on her feet. Nessa's shoes. The only thing left of her family. And the witch-hunters, they wanted her gone, dead.

So be it. Let them come, let them kill her.

"Let the little girl go, and that poor little dog... Dodo. I know you don't want to hear this, but someone has to say it... You are out of control! Out of your mind! I mean, come on, Elphie! They're just shoes, let it go! Elphaba, you can't go on like this. Please. For me. For Fiyero."

Glinda had to make her friend see reason. But she knew that Elphaba would never listen to her. Glinda knew that tomorrow she would wake up and her friend would be gone. Melted by pure water. She had only one chance. Today.

She hoped, deep down, that maybe she could save Elphaba. Maybe she could change the future.

"Please. Don't be stubborn. You have to give in." Glinda pleaded.

"I can do anything I want. I am the Wicked Witch of the West!"

Yes. She was the Witch. The most feared one in all of Oz. The wizard and Madame Morrible had made sure that every single soul in Oz knew about her "good deeds'", about her being an abnormality.

A while ago, after what happened to Fiyero, after her sister died, she had learned that every good deed wouldn't be left unpunished. She had learned that the Ozians wanted a Wicked Witch, one they could fear. Elphaba had decided to give them exactly what they wanted. She became the Wicked Witch of the West. The one who haunted the night-sky, the western sky.

Then another monkey flew into the castle, carrying a letter.

"At last! What took you so long? Never mind. Give me the letter, now."

And as Elphaba read the letter, Glinda had a moment to really look at her best friend. Lines of worry marred Elphaba's face. Her skin wasn't as vibrant as before. She was an ashen-green. Not emerald anymore. Something weighed deeply on her conscience. Glinda thought it must be the burden Elphaba carried. The burden of being the enemy of Oz.

Glinda knew right then and there that she had to do anything to change the future. She had to hide Elphaba. She couldn't loose another friend.

"Elphie, listen. We take my bubble. I am going to hide you somewhere You will be safe. I promise. I can't lose you too. I have already lost Boq, Nessa and-" But before she could continue, Elphaba interrupted her.

"Don't say her name. You killed her! You killed my sister. The only family I had left."

"No. Elphie. Please. It was Morrible. She is responsible for Nessa's death. Believe me."

"But you told her about my weakness, my sister."

"Yes and for that I am sorry. I can't really say how sorry I am. But I was upset, hurt. My fiancé had left me. Fiyero had left me, for you. I wanted to hurt you. I thought they would only capture Nessa, not kill her."

Elphaba whirled around, looking at her friend directly. She knew what she had to say and do. Glinda couldn't save her. She could say whatever she wanted. Elphaba would always be the Witch. And a life in hiding? Never. Not like this.

"It is all your fault! It is all about you. You hurt everyone! " Elphaba said, not looking Glinda directly in the eyes. She was still clutching the letter in her hand. Clutching it like a lifeline.

"What is it? What does the letter say? What's wrong? It's Fiyero, isn't it? Is he..." Glinda couldn't say the words. She knew that he must be dead. He had been captured and dragged away by the Gale Force the day Nessa had been killed.

"We've seen his face for the last time."

"Oh no! He can't be . . . No, no! . . . Elphie, I can't lose you too. Please. Please. Elphaba, please. Fiyero died for you. He died saving you. You wouldn't want you to die too. Don't let his death be in vain." Glinda tried to will away the tears forming in her eyes.

"You're right... It's time I surrender. I can't go on like this. I can't live as an outcast anymore. The Witch has to die." Elphaba stated, determination in her voice.

Glinda knew what it meant. Yesterday she had been hidden, listening to Elphaba being melted by the witch-hunters. She had wished for a second chance. A second chance to say goodbye and maybe to save her. But today would end the same as yesterday. Her friend would die. That was for sure.

As she was about to say something to her friend she saw Elphaba carrying a bucket, a bucket of water. No, it couldn't be. Glinda knew that pure water would melt the witch. She had heard Morrible telling the Ozians about Elphaba's allergy, about her being allergic to water.

"Elphie... Elphie, what is it? What are you doing? Water will-" but before she could continue Elphaba interrupted her. "You can't be found here! You must go. Hide. You can't be seen with me."

"No. I will stay. I can't let you die. Not alone. Please."

"You must leave."

"No! Elphie, I'll tell them everything."

"No! They'll only turn against you."

"I don't care! Elphie. I don't care. You are my best friend. You are important. I want them to know the truth. I want to clear your name. You are one of the best people, maybe the best, I ever met."

"Glinda. I care. I do! I care about you and what will happen to you when I am gone. Really. Promise me something, promise me, you won't try to clear my name... promise. Please. We both know that there is no future. Not for me. Not for the wicked witch. But you have a future, here in Oz. You are Glinda the Good after all. When I go. . . I. . . Glinda, promise me you won't clear my name. Let them think that I am wicked. Let them remember me as the Wicked Witch. Please. That's who I am. That's what I always will be. . . . Promise me that you won't take that away. Please. Promise me."

Elphaba looked at her friend expectantly. Elphaba had made one of the hardest decisions ever. She had decided to "die". The witch had to die.

Glinda took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She would promise Elphaba that she won't try to clear her name. But she would remember her. Remember in secret who she really was. Maybe one day Oz would be ready to accept the truth. Maybe.

"Alright... I promise. But I don't understand. Maybe I never will. But I promise. You will be the wicked witch, forever."

"Thank you, my friend."

And then Elphaba embranced her friend. Clutching her. Holding her tight.

"I am sorry our friendship has to end like this."

"It will never end. You will be my best friend, forever." Glinda replied.

"It's time. Here. Go on. Take this." Elphaba handed her friend the Grimmerie. The cursed book.

"Elphie... you know I can't read that... Elphie..."

"Well then, you'll have to learn. You have to make good. I won't be able anymore. But you can. You can make good. Do good, for me, for Oz. . . Now. Hide yourself. No one can know you were here. Never."

And with that being her final words Elphaba pushed Glinda into another room, looking the door behind her.

"They want me dead, so be it." Elphaba whispered, taking a deep breath and squarring her shoulders.

She was ready. Ready as she ever could be.

And Glinda, poor Glinda, was hidden in another room, only be able to listen. She had to listen to the witch-hunters entering the castle. She had to listen to Elphabas last scream.

"Elphie? Elphie?" she whispered in her hiding place.

But she knew that Elphaba wouldn't answer. Never again. Elphaba was melted. Gone.

And as Chistery, the monkey, opened the door, the only thing left in Kiama Ko were just Elphaba's hat, the green bottle and a crying Glinda.

It ended the same way. Yesterday and today ended the same way. But today Glinda had a chance to say goodbye.

**THE END**


End file.
